Cristophe Voldo
Well known footballer. Early Life Born in Italy, and grew up in Portugal, he became a very well known and skilled football as well as a vain man obsessed with his own appearance and from time to time also being a model. He also has numerous girlfriends as he lives his high set life, seemingly only caring about himself. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live which while he does he soon realises his selfish and vain behaviour is futile and as a result, he repents and puts his trust in Jesus Christ when his behaviour dramatically changes. Volume 23 Cristophe ends up marrying Charlie Ronaldo. Volume 39 Playing for Grasmere Valley United, the team has a chance to go to the Premiership with the playoffs. However Cliff Clifford who with The Underground Mayor have heavily bet against the team who are willing to do anything to stop their chances. Cristophe and Charlie are expecting a child. Charlie wants to do a rehearsal so that all will go well with the pregnancy with Cristophe going to the hospital. However during the practice, Charlie is really about to give birth. He does not know as Charlie does not want to worry him so lets him treat the real thing as if it was a practice. However with Cristophe driving, she wants him to put his feet down and drive fast. Cristophe isn't sure but Charlie make sure to do so. They are soon caught by Cliff Clifford and Scott Clyde for speeding. Charlie tries to explain she is pregnant but Cliff doesn't care. Realising this she orders Cristophe to speed off which he does. It is only then he realises with Charlie telling him that she is really pregnant. He speeds to the hospital. He gets there but is arrested by Cliff Clifford and Scott Clyde for speeding. He can't be with his wife and soon charges of drunk driving are added even though Cristophe is tee total. This causes for the star player to not be in the team and for Grasmere Valley United chances to diminish greatly. His son Christian Voldo is born during his time in prison. Volume 41 Cristophe is seen with Jack Jackson, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna while she is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Cristophe and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Cristophe is among those trying to plead with Jill Valentine to break the media blackout issued by Charlene Moray to reveal the belief that her up coming wedding with Cliff Clifford was fake as he was trying to kill her. Sharon McBride comes in trying to get Jill to do so but Jill flatly refuses fearing she will end up like Madame Neptune . Cristophe is then among those arrested for trying to spread the news via social media and is in the police station when Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. There Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott, fires The Governor, Jill Valentine, The Worst Lawyer Ever, places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town, also fired Charlene Moray and had Pablo Underbar, Peter Schlister and Cliff Clifford arrested but not before Cliff ran away, trying to flee and then got hit by a car. With his much to Cristophe great joy and the entire town's the reign of Cliff Clifford is finally put to a dramatic end. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #45 Tale of Amy Reo Cristophe Voldo is among those campaigning to release Eddie Koul for wrongful imprisonment for being the thief stealing items around town. With Amy Reo leading her team, Cristophe tags along to try and break him out but end up being stopped by the security defense system and electric shocks that Jason Hooper provides to keep those from breaking in the prison. #68 -72 Dead Famous #70 Tale of Dac Shane Cristophe Voldo and Crystal Meth are seen in a mirage of Mr Wier playing golf as he is stranded in the desert and desperate to find some people he imagines them. #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski He is among those who are watching the Baseball/Rounders mash up game in the park. #95 How to Book a Cab #95 Tale of Beatrice Lothario He appears trying to help Beatrice Lothario along with a number of other people to try and book a taxi for CD Cakes.